Guiding star
by whitefeatherchangestime
Summary: what happens when you die? what happens when your sent back to earth after you die whit no memory of who you were or who you knew? this is t he story of Legolas a star sent to middle earth to guide an old friend rated T because i said so, Aragorn/Legolas


**Okay so this is my first ever LOTR fanfic so please be kind, I got the idea after watching stardust so I've taken a few things from there and I apologize profusely if I get anything wrong such as place names or names of people.**

**I've used quite a bit of creative licence here so please tell me if I get anything wrong **

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN**

**Warning: slash will ensue no likey no readey**

Legolas stood apprehensively outside the doors to the grand hall where The Valar resided wondering why he had been called to them, jumping a little when the large double doors suddenly opened the nervous star walked in before kneeling before the angelic powers.

"Please rise Legolas and we will tell you why we have called you here."

The blond stood slowly, not daring to look at The Valar directly, his flickering glow a show of how scared he currently was.

"Calm yourself young star there is nothing to fear, we have a task for you."

Legolas looked up despite himself. "A task? Why not call a more experienced star or a…"

He was cut off by an angered shout. "Do not question us!" The star looked down in embarrassment only slightly comforted when The Valars voice took on a softer tone. "It is you and you alone that can do this task, we have need of you on Middle Earth, you must find a man named Aragorn, he has strayed from his path and you must lead him back to it."

"Aragorn…what path is it that I must lead him to?"

"Do not worry yourself over it, simply being near him will lead him back, you must go now little Elf."

Elf, yes he was an Elf, or used to be. Legolas had no time to ask anymore about this man Aragorn or his own past before he was pushed gently by The Valar out of the sky and began his rapid descent to Middle Earth.

* * *

Legolas covered his head with his arms as he crashed painfully to the ground, he remained stationary with his knees tucked up to his chest and his head still shielded as he waited for his stomach to settle down as the fall had left it lurching uncomfortably.

The blond Elf did sit up however after a matter of minuets as his sensitive ears picked up the sound of hooves gradually coming towards him. It only took a few seconds for the riders to get to the crater where Legolas was currently sitting and when they did the Elf recognized them straight away, Rangers.

"What? And Elf? With all the commotion I would have expected an Orc at the very least."

Legolas couldn't help but blush as all eyes fell on him; he was most unnerved by the intense gaze of one of the rangers, the only one whose face was obscured by a heavy, brown hood.

Said man stared unabashedly at the Elf in shock, taking in his almost immaculate appearance which didn't seem fitting for where he was currently sitting, the blond Elf was dressed from head to toe in silver: he wore soft silver Elfin boots which were worn outside his form fitting silver breaches and the long, loose sleeves of his silken tunic along with his long silvery blond hair blew gently in the sudden gust of wind that crept into the crater.

The hooded man looked away from the Elf and over to the ranger that had spoken. "You do not mean to tell me that you think that an Elf is responsible for this destruction of the land? It is highly likely that this was the work of Orcs and our Elvin friend here is simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

By this time Legolas had stood and was making his way out of the crater, shame evident in his eyes as he surveyed the destruction that he had caused, luckily he had not landed in a wood and so the only wildlife he had disturbed was the grass and the rocks.

"So Chieftain what will become of the Elf?"

Said Elf looked over to the hooded ranger in surprise, this man was the Chieftain? Relief washed over him, hopefully this man would know where Aragorn was or at least who he was.

"You are the Chieftain of the Northern Rangers?" Legolas could feel the gentle smile that was directed towards him.

"Aye, you may call me Strider, fair Elf, may I know your name?"

"And why you happen to be sitting in a crater in the middle of nowhere." The rangers leader shot the man who had spoken a sharp look causing him to quieten and look to the floor meekly.

Legolas watched all of this with mild amusement before answering. "I am Legolas and I am looking for a man named Aragorn."

The murmurs from the rangers were silenced instantly as they felt Striders heated gaze land on them. "Well Legolas." The man readdressed the Elf, speaking his name as though testing its sound. "As you have evidently travelled a long way you are welcome to join us on our way back to camp where you can rest before continuing your search for the man Aragorn."

The blond Elf thanked the Chieftain as he was helped onto Striders horse, Legolas paused for a moment as he considered how best to stay on said horse before deciding on the cause of action that would cause the least amount of embarrassment for both him and Strider by placing his hands loosely on the mans shoulders. He hid a timid smile behind his long hair when the ranger took hold of his hands and wrapped them securely around his waist.

"It is best that you hold on." Strider advised before setting off at a gallop, closely followed by the rest of the party.

* * *

They had been riding for what felt like hours and the sun was high in the sky when Legolas realized how tired he had suddenly become, this was the latest he had ever stayed up after becoming a star and he was more than ready to fall asleep on the shoulder of the man in front of him.

The blond Elf had just leant his head gently against Striders back when the man spoke.

"We are almost there, you would do well not to fall asleep yet as I would not want you falling."

Legolas gave a tired murmur in response but doubled his efforts to stay awake anyway, choosing to distract himself from his fatigue by studying the landscape to see if he could find anything familiar. After watching Middle Earth from the sky for however many years it had been since he had died it was quite a new experience to see everything from so close up and he could find little to mark their whereabouts.

There was one thing that felt familiar though and it was the man in front of him, everything from his voice to his scent triggered some unknown memorys in the back of the Elf's mind.

Legolas was snapped out of his thoughts as the party of rangers drew to a halt and the man spoke again.

"We are here." The Chieftain announced and tired blue eyes took in the site of a large camp complete with a medical tent and makeshift benches.

Strider dismounted his horse before looking up at his guest, he smiled beneath his hood as the Elf gave the mans hands, which were outstretched in an attempt to help Legolas down, a dazed look before comprehending what the man was trying to do and falling forward into the rangers arms.

A soft chuckle could be heard from the man as he propped the fair blond up and began helping him towards one of the many tents.

"I-I can walk." Legolas muttered sleepily trying to get his legs to listen to him.

Strider didn't answer choosing to simply lend the Elf an arm on which to lean as they entered the comfort and darkness of the tent. The Elf looked around quickly before spying the bed in the corner and making his way towards it.

"I hope this is to your satisfaction." Strider said as he walked over to where Legolas was standing, the ranger's heart almost stopping in his chest at the thankful smile that lit up the blonds face. The Elf was more than happy with his sleeping arrangements; he was so tired that he wouldn't have cared if he'd had to have slept on the floor outside as long as he could get some rest.

Legolas was well aware that his glow had increased considerably but either Strider hadn't noticed or was ignoring it.

Said man raised his hand and ran it through his hair causing his hood to fall down in the process. Legolas couldn't help but stare at the site, upon seeing the mans face foggy memories came flooding back, they were however still to vague for the Elf to make out and he was far to tired to try so he opted to continue to stare at the ranger.

Strider raised an eyebrow at the Elfs blatant confusion and curiosity, a look that was not unbecoming to the fair Elf but still managed to make the man uncomfortable.

"You should get some rest; feel free to sleep until you are ready to travel."

The exhaustion which had seemed to dissipate for a few fleeting minutes once again hit Legolas like a ton of bricks and after nodding to the man as another sign of thanks the Elf crawled into the bed almost falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Strider smiled at the peaceful star as he gently sat down on the bed next to him, brushing a few stray strands of silvery hair out of the sleeping Elf's face before speaking.

"I could have sworn my heart stopped when I saw you today Legolas, your sudden appearance confused me so, after all you died right before my eyes." He whispered his smile reappearing as the Elf unconsciously lent into his touch. "But seeing your light helped, I understand now." He lent down and placed a tender kiss on Legolas' forehead. "Sleep well my little star."

**Well that was the first chapter, please review I am always so nervous about my first fanfics so did I do good?**


End file.
